Sebuah Keyakinan
by SL.NC
Summary: Mereka berbeda... Tuhan memisahkan mereka...


**TITLE : SEBUAH KEYAKINAN**

**AUTHOR : **

**CAST : SULAY**

**RATE : T (AMAN!)**

**GENRE : SAD**

**WARNING : TYPO! GS!**

**HAPPY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awal mula pertemuan yang tak terduga terjadi. Saat itu wanita cantik dengan surai yang berwarna hitam pekat sedang duduk di dalam bus yang cukup sesak dengan penumpang, tanpa dia ketahui datanglah seorang lelaki dengan perawakan yang cukup bagus, wajah tampan, senyum selalu terulas, postur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, berkulit putih, dan melihat pakaianya sangat rapi. Lelaki itu meminta izin kepada Lay wanita cantik tersebut. Suho namanya, Suho meminta izin untuk duduk di samping kursi yang ternyata masih kosong, tentu Lay dengan senang hati mengizinkannya untuk duduk. Hanya di awali dengan saling melempar senyum dan waktulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sedekat itu. Suho pun menceritakan tujuannya datang ke Ibu Kota dengan maksud ingin berkunjung ke tempat sanak saudaranya dengan jarak yang tidak di bilang dekat. Lay dengan setianya mendengarkan cerita Suho, begitu pun dengan Suho mendengar cerita dari teman barunya itu. Akhirnya pada pukul 07.00 WIB Suho dan Lay harus terpisah, rasanya Suho ingin lebih dekat dengan Lay, dengan beraninya Suho meminta nomor ponsel Lay dan entah mengapa Lay langsung saja memberikannya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Mungkin saja Tuhan sudah merencanakan semua ini, kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang dan esok.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu Suho yang sudah menjadi bagian dari Ibu Kota Jakarta setelah Suho mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan milik temannya. Suho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Suho yang hendak menaruh ponselnya tiba-tiba saja mendapat pesan singkat dari seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang. Yah orang itu adalah Lay, sejak pertemuan itu Suho di pertemukan kembali oleh Lay. Jemari-jemari Suho dengan lihai membalas pesan dari Lay. Ingatlah hanya Tuhanlah yang mengetahui semua ini.

Ini adalah hari Jum'at seperti biasa Suho melakukan rutinitasnya untuk melakukan Solat Jum'at sebagai seorang lelaki Muslim. Suho di kenal sebagai lelaki yang ta'at beribadah yang tak pernah meninggalkan ajaran sang ILAHI. Setelah Suho melakukan Solat Jum'at, Suho di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Lay yang sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Suho menyuruh Lay masuk ke dalam, betapa senangnya dia melihat senyum Lay yang sangat indah baginya. Lay berniat mengajak Suho untuk pergi bersama, tentu Suho menerimanya. Dentuman lonceng berbunyi dengan beberapa orang yang memasuki gereja nan megah. Sebelumnya Suho sudah mengetahui kemana Lay akan membawanya. Lay mengajak Suho untuk menemaninya merayakan pernikahan temannya di gereja. Ini adalah kehendak-NYA. Ini sudah menjadi pilihan dalam hidup seorang manusia.

Suho dan Lay duduk di barisan paling depan, sebelum calon mempelai lelaki mengucap janji suci di atas altar, Suho menganggukan kepalanya ketika Lay dan yang lain menyanyikan lagu puji-pujian yang bagi Suho adalah do'a. Suho diam beribu bahasa kakinya hanya mengikuti gerakan Lay yang ada di sampingnya. Lagu pun berhenti saat sang mempelai wanita datang dengan mempesona membuat semua mata tertuju pada sang mempelai wanita. Setelah acara selesai Suho menunggu Lay yang ternyata sedang memanjatkan do'a kepada Tuhan Yesus Kristus itu yang Suho tahu. Ketika Suho mengetahui jika Lay adalah seorang Kristian hatinya terasa pilu, ini kenyataanya jika orang yang dia sayang tidak satu keyakinan dengannya.

Suho mengakui jika ia memang mencintai Lay dan begitu sebaliknya dengan Lay, tapi keyakinan keduanya sangatlah kuat. Tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus meninggalkan keyakinan yang sudah mereka anut sejak kecil, Tuhan mereka tidak menyukai itu, walau hanya ada satu Tuhan. Suho dan Lay sama-sama saling memiliki toleransi, ada kalanya Suho menunggu Lay yang selalu berdo'a seperti sekarang ini dan ada kalanya Lay yang juga menunggu Suho untuk beribadah saat jam-jam tertentu. Dengan menambah wawasan mereka Suho dan Lay juga selalu memberitahu sedikit tentang Agamanya masing-masing. Ini bukan akhir dari semuanya, kita serahkan semua hanya pada-NYA.

" Tidak Lay, aku akan jauh-jauh hari meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri pernikahan mu nanti" jawab Suho. Suho sudah ikhlas dengan semua ini, hati siapa yang tidak sakit melihat seseorang yang dia cintai menikah dengan orang lain. Minggu depan Lay mengundang Suho hadir di pernikahannya. Tak berselang lama Suho menambatkan hatinya kepada gadis yang sudah di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah kegagalan bukan akhir dari semua yang kita alami, Tuhan sudah mempunyai rencana di balik rencana.

**END**


End file.
